Our parents
by midnitegurl
Summary: CCSHP Xover summary suks.story may suk pls review chp 1 up may change rating later on
1. Characters Bio

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS OR HP n nor do I wanna own them

Characters Bio (This will be a CCS/HP Xover)

CCS Characters Bio (Main Characters ONLI)

Sakura Kinomoto Li / Sazaku Kino

Age: 35

What: A full fledged sorceress

Status in muggle and wizarding world: Wife of the Li Clan's leader. Well-respected in China and Japan and particularly all the countries who have heard of the Li Clan. She is also the card mistress. She is now currently teaching a new subject, Asian Magic at Hogwarts

Notes to readers:

In this fan fic, Sakura is related to Dumbledore n the Potters. She is no longer afraid of ghosts and has two sides in this fan fic. You will find out why in the story.

Li Syaoran

Age: 35

What: A very powerful sorcerer

Status in the muggle and wizarding world: Li Clan leader. Well-respected in China and Japan and particularly all the countries who have heard of the Li Clan. He is currently missing.

Notes to readers:

In this fan fic, Syaoran is still as cold as ever. Only his close family is able to see his soft side. (You should know if you watch CCS)As for why he is missing, you will also find out in the story)

Li Xiao Long Shaun

Age: 15

What: A sorcerer in training/Wizard in training

Status in the muggle and wizarding world: Son of the Li Clan's leader. Shelia's twin brother. Not known to the outside world as his parents value his privacy. He is currently studying at Hogwarts Year 5.

House: Gryffindor

Best Friends: Harry, Ron, Draco, Shelia, Hermione and Ginny

Notes to reader:

In this fan fic, Draco is good. I am mentioning it here because I am not going to write Draco's bio. Shaun got an English name because I just wanted him to have one. He is also Shelia twin brother, older then her about 3 minutes. For all those who don't know, Shaun's Chinese name also means little dragon.

Li Xiao Ying Shelia

Age: 15

What: A sorceress in training/Witch in training

Status in the muggle and wizarding world: Daughter of the Li Clan's leader. Shaun's younger twin sister. Not known to the outside world as her parents valued her privacy. She is currently studying at Hogwarts Year 5.

House: Slytherin

Best Friends: Shaun, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny

Notes to readers:

Same info as Shaun except her Chinese name means little eagle.

This concludes the CCS Bio now the HP gang! Oh n I m going to tok like tis.So if u dun understand me feel free to ask.

HP Characters Bio (Main Characters ONLI)

Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasely

Age: 15

What: Wizards n Witches in training

Status in muggle n wizarding world: U should noe I lazy to type liao

House: Gryffindor

Best Frens: do I hv to sae again?

Notes to readers:

In tis fan fic,Ginny is same age as every1else.nth else to sae

I m so lazy!Hahaha

Hi every1 tis is my 1st fan fic so pls review strictly thx and if the story later will hv anything similar to yrs, pls gif me yr pen name so I can write acknowledgements. The idea juz pooped out after reading so many fan fics so pls tell me yr pen name if u noe I dun wanna repeat everything again. And if u dun understand tis short forms feel free to ask. As tis is how I normally tok here in Singapore, I hope u will understand.1 more thing is story will not hv any Japanese word cos I dun noe Japanese. But it will hv Chinese 4 sure.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or HP n nor do I wan to

Chapter 1

A middle age man stood at his backyard staring at a fully blossomed tree. He raked his through his messy chocolate hair as the cherry blossoms floated around him. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and two more pairs around his legs. He jumped. He turned around in shock, only to find his wife and kids. He heaved a sign of relief and hugged his wife and kids back. However, he stopped at the sight of the frown on his wife beautiful face.

" What is wrong darling?" he asked his wife, his voice full of concern while his amber eyes traced his two young kids." Why were u so shocked when we came up to surprise you?"his wife asked softly. Well….hehe I was deep in thought about something back then. Dui bu qi" he answered bashfully.

His wife gave a contended smile and said "I know" and gave a giggle. She leaned against her husband chest and watch her kids play among the falling petels.Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he dropped the bomb.

"What if one day I died earlier then you darling?" "Well, I don't know but don't worry, I won't become a second Yelan!" his wife answered. "Oi, be careful kids!" she shouted across to her to children.

Her husband gave a smirk. "I know you won't darling but can you please promise me something?" "Sure what dear?" "If I died first for some reason, I want you to stay strong and raise our kids okay? And don't, I really mean don't, become like my mother. At least smile to our family. Is that understood?" he asked his tone becoming serious and silent. "Yes Sir!" his wife answered turning around and saluted him.

Silence resumed. They both stared into each other eyes. She started to giggle. She was never good at the 'staring' game (her kids called it that).

However, that was just a memory.

A memory left of him. A memory that floats into her mind every time she thinks of Him. A memory that contains a promise she will never break. A woman of her word, Sakura had promised her husband to stay strong and she will.

"Why? Why does he have to go? I thought he wasn't serious about leaving me, leaving us, so soon. Why?" asked Sakura for the millionth time. "Syaoran, I miss you. Where are you?" Sakura's hardened emerald orbs turned misty. She quickly blinked them away. She turned and head back to her room. Something caught her eyes. The fireplace. She stared at the glowing fire. Other memories came floating.

Flashback

"Sakura, take the kids and run! NOW!" Syaoran commanded. "No, I won't leave you" shouted a tearful Sakura. Her two kids had fallen unconscious because of the smoke. "Please Saku, please. I promise I won't die. Please take the two children and leave. There is not much time. He is coming. You just injured yourself yesterday. Please!" Syaoran begged. "Okay but keep your promise" Sakura replied, tears flowing freely down her beautiful face. She used what's left of her magic and carried her two children away.

End Flashback

"Why? Why does that coward have to come and attack us when we are still recovering from our last battle? Why? Why do I have to be so weak?" Sakura thought, tears coming to her eyes again. "But Syaoran won't deceive me. He will come back. I am sure of it. Even though grandfather, Madison, Eli and all the others think he is dead. Syaoran never broke his promise before. Now I have to be strong and sought out that coward. Yeah. That what I will do." With these thought in her head, Sakura brushed away the lingering tears and went to bed.

Hohohoho the 1st chappie is finally done. As I hv said tis is my 1st ff so I hope u guys can review and help me improve! Thx to sakura li 19, Alphamech, FrozenBlackRose, CaramelKizzez and song, unsung for reviewing! Oh and pls mind my spelling mistake!

P.S the one before isn't a chapter. I 4got so I juz wrote chap

Dui bu qi!

BTW tt means sorry in chinese for those hu dun noe


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS or HP n nor do I wanna own them

Chapter 2

Meanwhile…..

Harry woke up with a start. Beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead while he clutched his burning scar. He willed with all his heart for it to stop. "That dream!" he shouted. "What's up mate," mumbled a sleepy Ron apparently not at being awaken at midnight. "Bloody hell Harry, its MIDNITE!" he added, emphasizing on that particular word.

"Shut up Ron, or get ready to kiss spiders tonight," snapped another sleepy boy. No answer was heard from Ron but snoring soon answered the boys unvoiced puzzlement. "Care to share, Harry?" asked the boy as he turn towards Harry, but not before shooting one of his death glare at Ron. If looks could kill, Ron would be no different that that slab of meat on a hot plate. "I guess, but don't you wanna sleep?" Harry asked back. But in his heart, he wished the boy to say no. He desperately needed some advice on his dreams. They have been occurring almost every nights this few days. Although he had been having them ever since he came, they were never bothering him much till now. "Well, I hate to say this but no, I m wide awake and you are gonna give me an explanation why we are sitting here staring at each other," the boy answered back. Harry heaved a sign of relief and checked his surroundings. Snores from the beds around him confirmed that both Neville and Ron were soundly asleep. Not that he mind them listening, but that is another issue.

He looked back and found himself looking into the emerald eyes of the boy opposite him. They were filled with concern and worry. Harry lets out a small chuckle. It is quite hard to believe that the boy who broke the record of talking non-stop for five hours was sitting opposite him, not even humming a sound. "So….?" the emerald eye bay inquired.

"Well Shaun, I m really glad I met such a good friend like you. Even if you have only just transferred over this year, we have already become best friends. You and your sister are among the first person I met to have actually not known me. About the dream, I m also not sure. I have it ever since you and Shelia came to Hogwarts."

"Care to share? My mom taught me something about interpreting dreams. Maybe I can help?" Shaun offered. I thought about that. I have never heard Shaun and Shelia talked about their parents before.

"Sure! But I m sure we will find out nothing. Well, I only saw a house. A house burning. I recalled a woman running but I couldn't see her clearly. She appears to be carrying something but I m not sure. I heard someone shouting please but yet, I saw no one." Harry said, hugging his knees for warmth. There was something about that woman. He just can't place it where. It seems like he know her.

He shot a glance at his friend. Shaun was leaning against his bed. His brows were knitted tightly as he tried to figure out his friend's puzzling dream. Somehow, he felt that he knows something about it but. "What? What is it?" he mumbled softly to himself. Both of them signed and looked up at the starry night, both making a mental note to consult in Harry's case Hermione and in Shaun's case, Shelia.

Yeah! Chappie 2 is up!

Hey ppls, tis is Midnitegurl tryin to clear sumthing. I apologized for the nonsense in chapter 1.Seems my cousin found my story and become my "editor". He changed sum of the facts. So I will repost chapter 1. Now I hope u will all skip chapter 1. Thx

And can u pls help me tink of a title for tis pathetic story?

Thx!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP and I do not want to own them

Chapter 3

"So what do you think?" Shaun asked. He had narrated the whole incident to his twin sister Shelia. They were of different house and although Shelia always acts cold and uncaring, she missed her brother a lot. So they always meet up in the owlery before breakfast and have a brotherly, sisterly talk. Now, Shelia was deep in thought. Potter's dream seems familiar.

"So, you mean Potter is having this dream ever since we came?" "Apparently, yes. And Shelia, Harry says you can call him well, Harry" Shaun replied. He may be her twin brother, but he never understood why his sister was so hostile toward people who are not her family members.

"Must remember to ask mum about it" he decided, making a mental note. "But…….OUCH!" Shelia started but was cut off as she bumped into a certain someone. She landed on her butt.

"去死的王八蛋"she cursed and rubbed her butt. "他妈的，死瞎子……"Shelia trailed off as she realized who she bumped into. It was the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy

Shaun shook his head at his sister's choice of words. He raked his hand through his chocolate brown hair and offered his hands out to both of them. They treated him to a glare in return, got up and dusted their robes.

"Ahh…..the famous Slytherin glare I see, I should have know…"he chuckled. "Shall we head to the hall my two good friends?" Seeing they nodded their heads, he led the way. "Then onwards my dear friends and we may reached there by Christmas!" he chorused.

Shelia sighed at her older brother's childishness and lost herself in her thoughts.

"A woman screaming? Someone shouting? A burning house? WAIT! A BURNING HOUSE!" Shelia stopped in her tracks. "No way, I don't think Potter would be dreaming of that but it fits, it fits! It cant be a coincidence. It can't be! Mum says that there is no such thing as coincidence. But then what else could it be?" "Shelia? Are you alright?" a concerned voice broke through her train of thought.

She looked up into the emerald orbs of her brother. She could see worry and anxiety flowing in them. "没事， 没事， 我没事，"Shelia assured her brother in chinese. But she could see doubts arising in the pools of emeralds.

"鹰鹰" Shaun started but stopped when he saw his sister threw a quick glance at the waiting Malfoy. He gave her a –you-better-tell-me-later- look and continued walking.

The walk continued in silence. Shelia and Shaun lost in their thoughts and Draco, well walking. A few minutes later, Draco decided to break the awkward silence. "So Shelia, what exactly did you say when you bump into me?"

Ever since Draco joined the trio, well now sixio counting him, Shaun and Shelia, he had been interested in languages and he and Hermione got along well. Shaun gave a short laugh. "My cute little sister was cursing you mate." Shelia gave a growl. "Stop calling me that brother. Seriously you are getting more and more like uncle Eriol!" she mumbled in a low tone which only Shaun could hear.

Shaun's smile widened and he said "Want me to translate for you eh Draco?" "Um….. sure?" "Well she called you a stupid idiotic person and she damm your mum and called you a blind freak" Draco's eyes widened while Shelia shook her head at her brother's terrible attempt at translating her words.

"WOW I didn't know Shelia could curse!" Draco exclaimed earning a death glare from Shelia and a laugh from Shaun. "My, my dearest Draco, you really should hang out with my cute little sister more then. "Shaun!" Shelia warned. "If you call me that one more time……….

Third chap gone. Thx to all reviewers


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or CCS and nor do I want to own them

Chapter 4

"I will personally ESCORT u to the eighteen level of hell!" Shaun continued walking but as he walked, the grin on his face widen to a smile which eerily bored a lot of similarity to his uncle Eriol's. Shelia grumbled while Draco watched in plain amusement. Shelia inwardly heaved a sign of relief when the entrance to the Great Hall came into view.

"He may be my brother and I love him as a much as a sister should, but that guy is too irritating! Thank God I chose to come Slytherin when the hat asked me. Slytherin is actually not that bad either guess coming here sure change everything. Even Harry and Draco are friends! I am definitely sure everything will be alright. Much as I hate to admit this, I am actually glad to be in a different house from my brother! So now when I ever I am with him, I will make sure not to waste any precious time." Shelia thought while walking to her house table in the Great Hall.

Shaun strolled to Harry and gang and sat beside Harry with Ron and Hermione opposite them. Harry managed to catch Draco's eyes before immersing himself into the delicious breakfast in front of him. Ever since they became friends, Harry and Draco formed a bond. They can understand each other just by looking at each other and communicate with each other using their minds. They told no one yet but they suspects that Dumbledore knows.

Meanwhile…..

Sakura woke up with a start. Beads of perspiration rolled down her hot and puffy cheeks. She cuddled her bear. Sakura dreaded sleeping now. Every time she closes her eyes, horrible details from that day will flood into her mind. Tears gathered at the end of her shimming orbs threaten to fall. She looked at the bear in her arms. The Syaoran bear. The bear Syaoran made for her 24 years ago. She wiped her tears away and mentally prepared herself for the day,

Sakura washed up and put on her robes. She took great care to cover her face with the hood. Now was not the time to reveal her identity. She then made her way down to the Great Hall.

She strode in casually and made her way to her place in the teacher's table. She scanned around and noticed a lot of curious glances thrown her way. She was not surprised. She had arrived at Hogwarts days after the Sorting and did not expect anyone to know what she was here for.

She started eating her breakfast but kept her head bend down. No need for anyone to know who she is yet. All will be revealed in due course. However, Sakura raised her head when she felt two pairs of familiar eyes looking at her. Emerald met emerald and amber. A smile disappeared as fast as it appeared to two of them. Shaun kept the grin on his face while Shelia gave a snort.

(All talking in telepathy)

"哥, you look ridiculous!" She exclaimed in their twin telepathy. "U don't look better yourself my cute little sister" replied a smirking Shaun. "Shaun I am giving you your 50th warning for this year. Don't think cause we are in different houses then you can escape me" "Kids please stop fighting" a new voice added. "Mum!" both of them exclaimed. "Yes it's me…." "Um… mum, what are you doing here?" asked a confused Shelia. "Yeah, aren't you supposed to help great grand father do something? Does great grandfather knows we are here?" added Shaun. "Grandfather does not know you two troublemakers are here and I am helping him now" "Huh?" "All will be revealed soon darling, just wait" Sakura said then resume eating. Her children shrugged, which earned them weird looks from their friends, and continued eating too.

Just then, Dumbledore walked in. He smiled at Sakura and cleared his throat. "Ahem" All those present in the Great Hall looked at him. Dumbledore smiled over his half moon glasses and said "Children, now that it is well into the year, I trust everyone is settled down. So I will like to introduce two new subjects to you. They are Asian Magic and Eastern Music. These two new subjects will not be tested as it is just for all of you to enjoy and learn more. Now, let me introduce the two new teachers. First we have Professor Zandel Miriam teaching Eastern Music and Professor Sazaku Kino teaching Asian Magic. Professor Miriam and Professor Kino will start today."

He swept his hands in the direction of Sakura or now known as Sazaku Kino and Zandel Miriam. Sakura stood up and gave a short bow while Zandel smiled and waved. "Okay everyone, off to your classes!" Dumbledore said dismissing all with a wave of his hands.

Harry and gang walked out of the Great Hall. "Hey, what's our first class" Harry asked while leading the way to no where. "Hold on mate…. Let me check" Ron replied while rampaging through his bag. "Ronald Weasely, almost half a year passed and you still did not memorized your timetable! How could you!" chided Hermione. "Chill Mione, anyway we got two new subjects so…." Ron replied but Shaun interrupted him. "It's Eastern Music with Slytherin. Come on let's go and find Shelia and Draco!"

The gang raced towards the classroom and spotted their friends or in Shaun's case, sister. They sat down and started chatting. Harry, Ron, Draco and Shaun engaged themselves in a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione listened with not so much enthusiasm while Shelia just leaned against her brother and closed her eyes. (Seating arrangement: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Shaun, Shelia)

"Sis, sis professor Miriam is coming!" Shaun shook his sister gently. "Hoe! Did I fell asleep?" Shelia asked softly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Shaun nodded his head and asked "you alright?" Shelia gave a short nod and stop talking as the professor walked into the room.

"Good Morning everyone, I am Zandel Miriam and you can all just call me Professor Miriam. I will be teaching this subject on eastern music. First we will look into what instruments ancient China has to this date. Let us begin shall we?"

Professor Miriam then took out an object which to Ron looked like a wooden box. "It is a guzheng. An ancient chinese instrument which is something like a piano." Shelia said softly. Harry looked at her in amazement. His feelings toward her started to change.

"Now class, this instrument here is called a guzheng. It is originated from ancient china and it is something like the piano. I will now demonstrate to you and beauty of this instrument." Professor Miriam then sat behind the guzheng and start running her fingers through the strings. The sound produced captivated everyone. But then Professor Miriam plucked a wrong string and spoiled the whole atmosphere.

"Sorry, but I tend to be careless when playing in front of a large crowd….." A soft bang interrupted her speech. "What was that?" Professor Miriam asked. She looked around and saw two empty seats. "Do we have two absentees?" She asked. "Um…. Professor, they were the one who walked out of the class just now" an unknown person shouted out. "Oh dear, may I know their names?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 4 done. Finally! Now I want to concentrate on my exams so I will not be posting for awhile

Thx to all reviewers!

Midnitegurl


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or CCS and nor do I want to own them

Chapter 5

"Professor, I don't think they walked out on you on purpose. They must have a reason….." fretted Hermione, more to herself than t the professor. "Relax child, I only wanted to know their names" interrupt Professor Miriam.

"Err… Shaun and Shelia Li, professor," replied Hermione. "Thank you darling, now may I know your name and house they are from?" "Um… my name is Hermione Granger and Shaun's from Gryffindor while Shelia's from Slytherin…" replied Hermione. "Thank you, Ms Granger. Alas time has flown past and the lesson has come to an end. Class is dismissed!" Professor Miriam exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

As they walked out of the class, Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione decided to find Shaun and Shelia. "Lets try the Gryffindor common room first shall we?" suggested Draco. The rest nodded and fall into pace with each other. Harry sighed. He thank god with all his heart that professor Dumbledore allowed them to visit each other's common room on a condition that you must have a friend of that house with you.

"You know, I have been thinking," began Draco. Harry turned his face to look at his friend who was looking down. "I would have never been able to make friends with you guys if not for Shaun and Shelia," he continued.

"Yeah! Ever since those two came, Hogwarts definitely has been going under severe "construction", "noted Hermione. " Look, Pansy started hanging out with Lavender and Pravati, Neville's with Crabbe and Goyle and none of them could be seen without a herbology book!" Ron added. "Yup strange things are going on here, even the teachers are changing! I have never seen Snape smiled so much in one day before!" Harry agreed. "But it is not such a bad thing at all right?" Draco asked. "Definitely" the rest chorused.

"Come on guys let's go find the 'saviors' of Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry. The rest answered by quickening their pace. Silence spoke while the four hurried down the corridor, only stopping in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fierus" said Harry to the fat lady. "No need to rush dears. There is no one else except the twins inside you know" grumbled the fat lady as she swung open. The four stepped in, delighted in knowing that their friends are here. Heavenly music greeted them as the walked in. They swung their heads in that direction and found their friends by the fireplace. Shaun was seating on the armchair facing directly facing the fireplace with his head in his hands while Shelia was sitting on the floor below him. She too was facing the fireplace and the music came from her.

The four stepped forward cautiously in fear of spoiling the heavenly music. As the reached the duo, Harry gasped. Shelia was playing an instrument similar to Professor Miriam! Except that her playing's much nicer to hear. Shaun raised his head at the gasp and looked around.

He spotted Harry and gang and gave a small smile. But Harry knew something was wrong. The boy in front of him was not the cheerful one he saw at breakfast. Draco also noticed this and asked "Shaun are you alright?" "Yes I am fine" he replied. "Just being relieved of a couple of unwanted memories" he added after seeing the disbelief on their faces. "Really I am fine," he assured them. "Okay then, we will take your word for it then" said Draco but his face still showed some doubts.

"Hey Shaun?" asked Hermione. "Yes, Hermione?" replied Shaun. Harry was shocked to hear stains of irritation in his tone. "What's up with Shelia? I mean she just keep staring at the fire playing her guzheng." "I don't know Hermione' Shaun replied while placing a hand on Shelia's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but feel suspicious. Something fishy was going on with his two friends. The Sherlock Holmes was stirring inside him but he was still unsure.

Just then a "strang" and a sigh could be heard. Shelia ran her fingers through the strings, gave a sigh and slump against the armchair which her brother was occupying. She laid her head on her brother's lap and said tiredly

"Hey guys," before stiffing a yawn. The four gasped. They had never seen or heard Shelia acting this way before. Shaun hid the smile on his face well but he was bursting with laughter inside. "Wow, you actually played the guzheng! I thought it was quite hard" exclaimed Hermione, eyeing the guzheng as though she wanted to have a go on it. Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Hermione to take advantage of Shelia acting like that.

"Well I have been learning since, since I could walk, I think" replied Shelia, casting a look of pride at the object in front of her. Shaun smiled and petted her head. "Always the musical one huh?" he teased. Shelia's mouth lifted a bit.

"And you, always the artistic one huh? Come to think of it, how come I haven't seen you painting anything yet?" she retorted.

"No inspiration my cute little sister. As you see, I still prefer calligraphy to all the other types of _western_ paintings." He replied with a smirk on his face that made him an exact replica of his father. Which of course, he is, except for his eyes and that his hair is of a lighter color then his dad. They were his mother's.

Shelia forced a tiny smile out and struggled to fight back tears. She looked away from her brother and a frown found it's was to her face when she saw Hermione reaching out to touch her guzheng. Of course that hand moved away after its owner was being treated to the famous Li's glare.

Shaun noticed his sister looking away and realized he must have reminded her of their "dead" father. "What am I talking about? Father's not dead, he is just missing, he will be back, and he never lied to us before." thought Shaun as he shook his head.

"妹妹， 没事吧?" he asked knowing fully well wad made her turn away. "哥哥，我没事。我累了，我先去睡。晚安!" Shelia replied, rubbing her eyes. She picked up her guzheng and made her way to her dorm.

"晚安"Shaun repeated. "Shaun, what did you guys said just now?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head eagerly, languages being one of his favorites subject. "We just bid each other good night. Come to think of it, I am rather tired myself. I think I am going to bed. Goodnight." With that, Shaun stood up and went to his room.

"Whoa, what's up with them?" Draco exclaimed. "Did you guys notice anything funny about them?" Harry asked. "Yea, they seem more preoccupied then usual" Draco answered. Harry then realized Hermione and Ron had disappeared. He looked around the room and saw……………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chappie 5 up. I noe it suks but pls review!! Pls and Thx!!


End file.
